Corruption
by Ruler of Space
Summary: Summary is too long so it's on the inside of the story Rated T for un use in chp. 2
1. The Beginning

**Summary: On a regular summer day Phineas and Ferb build one of the summer daily projects but Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets tangled in the project and noticed that one of the kids could be taught in the ways of evil and kidnaps that person in the middle of the night. Once this person is corrupted there is only once person who could save her and its Phineas. That's right it's Isabella.**

Corruption: The Beginning

The day began as usual with the boys waking up early in the morning and looking to make each summer day count. Once they woke up they immediately began thinking of ways to make the summer day longer to them. They awoke to the sound of their alarm clock going off and around the same usual time they set the alarm clock. Meanwhile Isabella had woken up also to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Isabella had just woken up from her imaginative dream of Phineas and herself as an official pair once again. Isabella has been waiting for Phineas to snap out of the obliviousness her is already seduced in deeply, so they would become an official pair if he liked her back, more than just friends. As that morning commute moved on forward both Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro decided getting ready for the upcoming day that they won't know what would happen. Finally both of the teenagers met in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard where Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher had finally come up with an idea that would suit the scorching hot day that would be that very same afternoon. Once inside Isabella said her usual catchphrase to the boy that see loved with the loving eyes that she showed so clearly but Phineas as always oblivious didn't notice anything. "Whatcha' Doin, Phineas?"

"Well since it's another scorching hot day, I think we are going to build a water amusement park or a waterpark" Phineas said not noting the clear signals Isabella was sending to him. Phineas' obliviousness had kept them apart for more than 5 years, to be exact 8 years.

"Wow can I help?" Isabella said as always deciding to help Phineas in his usual daily summer plans because she just wanted to stay as close to Phineas as she could get.

"Sure, I think we need all the help we could get so we could finish earlier"

"Then I think we will need the entire 46321 Fireside Girl troop to finish earlier rather than just the 3 of us working on something"

"Yeah, I think we will need the troop"

"I'll call them, then" Isabella said as she whistled to summon the entire 46321 group. As soon as she whistled the entire Fireside Group entered the backyard, all ready to help Phineas and Ferb on their project

"All right let's begin" Phineas said noting that the entire group was there ready to help them

As soon as Phineas declared that they would start immediately, the entire group took parts of the water park to build. As the day moved on the entire gang progressed in building the water park and soon finished the entire water park which was open to the entire community of Danville, suburban or rural parts of Danville. After working for almost 2 hours on the summer project they finally finished they entire water park, which was free admission for everyone in the city. As soon as the water park opened everyone got onto their bathing suits and each one of them took a rife to go on. They enjoyed every single water ride and as soon they went on every single, they opened the water park every single person in the Tri-State Area.

Once the water park opened people began to rush into the park, all in their swimsuits, they chose a ride and quickly rode down the ride. To all of them the water park was a fun place to spend a scorching, hot day but somewhere in the city, trouble was brewing up. Dr. Doofenshmirtz once again decided that he wanted to find the address of Agent P instead he found an apprentice he thought that this person would be perfect to be taught in the ways of evil.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

"This time the bug spy could not fail against Agent P" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to himself

He just unleashed the bug spy earlier that day, on Agent P's back. He kept the screen in his lab so he could monitor everything that was happening in front of the bug spy. Since the bug spy went to the house of Agent P he had a normal purpose to find the address of Agent P but the evil scientist would notice that a girl named Isabella would be an apprentice to him. Once it reached the Flynn-Fletcher household the bug began to wander around the house in search of the address of Agent P's owners. While it looked for the address of Agent P, the bug found a teenage girl inside the house, it was Isabella. As soon Doofenshmirtz saw the girl he immediately noticed the dark side of her personality. She may look nice and completely bright on the outside, her heart wasn't. After sustaining many disappointments and sad moments of Phineas completely ignoring her for the past 8 years, her heart took in all that and he saw that she could and possibly would be trained in the ways of evil. Even as he saw her, he noticed something come out of her mouth.

Picking up a picture frame of Phineas, she said some words that she needed to get out of her chest "Oh Phineas… why are you so oblivious?"

"You have completely ignored me for the past 8 years, I just can't take it anymore, Phineas" Isabella said not noting the bug spy hearing whatever she said and whatever she did

"If only you knew my love for you, my deep love for you"

"If only you would know, me and you would be together as an official couple" Isabella said trying to fight back the tears she barely could keep back

"My heart, right now is filled with hurt and anger feelings, all that pain went into my heart and I barely could hang onto the love I have for you, Phineas"

"I love you, Phineas" Isabella said finally letting go of the tears she was trying to hold and fight back. Her heart was breaking apart ever since Phineas completely ignored her and her hints in Paris. Paris was a complete failure to make Phineas notice her once and for all.

After finally revealing her secret to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, which she did not know that anyone was watching and hearing clearly to anything see said, she put down the picture frame and ran towards her home, heartbroken because of the memories that accompany her until Phineas accepts her to be his girlfriend. Isabella could keep her true feelings for Phineas in her; time was running out of Phineas. Isabella could not wait for Phineas to grow up all her life; she was eventually going to have to move on to someone else. As everyone was having fun in the newly built water park that the boys had built, Isabella was letting all her tears out in her room about Phineas' oblivious ways.

As the day progressed, Phineas, Ferb and everyone at the water park finished to play on the play on rides. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz had found out that the new apprentice would be Isabella, now that the bug had already seen the address of Isabella and knew exactly when he would kidnap her.

Finally night fell for Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. Isabella had finally cried herself to sleep. Phineas and Ferb had gone to bed when the water park closed and disappeared at about 10:00 at night.

As night fell Dr. Doofenshmirtz was already on his evil blimp on his way to the house of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Once above her house he unleashed one of his arms which picked her up and took her to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Building to train her in the ways of evil.

**Sorry it took too long but it's finally here. Also look out of the new story "Which One" it would be on a romance section for only Isabella and then I would post "Decisions" later, after the "Which One" story is up and running and the next chapter would be in soon so please be patient. **


	2. The Only Hope

Corruption: The Only Hope

As Isabella's training evil progressed, Phineas became increasingly worried about Isabella's non presence for almost a week. Meanwhile the O.W.C.A also became worried about the future of Danville, now that they knew that Isabella was to become the leader of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N **(Ha, stupid name for an evil gang in Danville, right?) **to try to take on the city of Danville and possibly next the world. The agency O.W.C.A found out that Isabella was the new apprentice for Dr. Doofenshmirtz because they overran a call from Dr. Doofenshmirtz to the evil gang.

_Call from Doofenshmirtz at 21:24 to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N base_

"_Hello"_

"_Hello, who is this?"_

"_Dr. Doofenshmirtz" _

"_What is it?"_

"_I have found a new apprentice that could lead the group to victory over the O.W.C.A and Danville and possibly even the world"_

"_Raise the apprentice by the ways of evil; also tell me the name of the apprentice"_

"_The apprentice's name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_"

_End Overrunning Call_

Right then the entire agency found out that the new apprentice was indeed Isabella. Now they had to stop the gang and now including Isabella. The entire agency knew Isabella so they could not have a direct attack against the base. Now the only hope for the agency was Phineas Flynn. Phineas was the loved one of Isabella so it was him who could release Isabella from the evil spell she had fallen into deeply.

As the morning rose to become to full day, the boys began thinking of what to do that day, not expecting what would happen that day. To Phineas this would become the most crucial day of his life. Meanwhile his heart was feeling empty since Isabella hadn't shown up that day even though it was almost noon that day.

"Ferb, can I ask you something?"

"I guess"

"Why do I feel empty when Isabella isn't here?"

"I felt this day was coming"

"Huh?"

"Look Isabella has some special feelings for you, more feelings that she feels towards anyone"

"What type of feelings?"

"I can't tell you that" Ferb began "You will soon find out that Isabella has feelings towards you"

"Ok then" Phineas said still unsure what Ferb was talking about. His obliviousness had kept them apart and even with those words, those specific words that show clear love for Phineas from Isabella. Phineas was unsure about everything so he went inside to find some extra help and hints about Isabella's special feelings towards him. He went inside and found Candace inside with plentiful experience in relationships.

"Candace, what does it mean when someone has some special feelings towards someone?"

"It's about Isabella right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I probably shouldn't say this but, Isabella loves you more than a friend, she loves you and she wants to be your girlfriend"

"What?" Phineas could not believe that his best friend loved him more than a friend. He finally found that out but with help from his sister Candace, he just couldn't find everything out on his own

"I don't know if I have feelings towards her too. I think so because a miss her and feel empty without her"

"Yeah that is love for someone else, little brother"

"This is all new to me"

"Well, since you love her, you need to tell her as soon as possible"

"I haven't seen her all this week"

"Look for her and tell her" Candace said while she began walking across the living room where both Phineas and her, to the exit. Phineas was unsure where Isabella was for all the week. He decided that his best chance of finding Isabella was at her house, although he was wrong. He walked out of his living room and crossed the street to get to the Garcia-Shapiro residence. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door until Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro came to the door and opened it for the boy outside the residence.

"Wow Phineas you have gotten taller"

"Uh… Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro I was here about 1 week ago. Anyways is Isabella here?"

"For some reason she only comes only late night"

"So she is not here"

"No, I'm sorry Phineas"

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro closed the door after answering Phineas' question. Phineas was completely unaware where Isabella was on the days. Phineas knew nothing that Isabella was being trained in the ways of evil. Meanwhile Agent P was on his way towards the O.W.C.A base hidden under the house of Phineas and Ferb. Agent P found the entrance to the base by spiting, once again into a vase which analyzed the DNA, if matched the door to the entrance would open if not the testing of DNA for Perry would be a failure.

Once Agent P got to the seat he always get to receive the mission from Major Monogram. That day he didn't know that Isabella was the apprentice of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. To him it was just another ordinary day.

"Ah, Agent P we have terrifying news, seems like a girl had just fallen into the hands of evil. That girl is called Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" As soon as Perry heard that it was Phineas loved one, he became worried and mad at Doofenshmirtz.

"We can't risk a direct attack, since we know she is your owners close friend and we also know that she loves him and he loves her. The problem is that who do we send in to infiltrate the building?"

Perry thought about that for a while and finally came to a conclusion to send Phineas since Isabella loved him and now he loves her too. Phineas was the last and only hope Danville, the world and even Isabella. Perry ran to place where he kept a picture of Phineas and showed him what he meant.

"Oh yeah we need to send Phineas into the building to save Isabella"

Perry nodded in signification of yes.

"Not the only problem is how to send Phineas to the building. The only way is to inaugurate Phineas into the agency so they won't be exposed by other people" Once Phineas is inaugurated they could send a chopper to escort them to the building.

"Agent P your mission is to guide Phineas into this base to inaugurate him now and send him to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Building"

Perry saluted him and rushed back outside to meet up with Phineas. Perry got outside pretty quickly, still with his fedora on his head. Soon he found his owner in the middle of the street, confused, and unsure of Isabella. He rushed to his owner and showed him that his pet was a secret agent. Once in front of Phineas he held up his hand and signaled him to follow him. "What do you want Perry?" Phineas soon noticed that his pet was telling him to follow him. Soon they came to a little door that led to the secret base of the O.W.C.A. Perry signaled him to enter so Phineas did with Perry right behind him. To Phineas this was all new, he didn't know what to do there until a voice on the screen came up.

"Phineas Flynn, turn around" The Major said. Phineas turned around slowly and noticed that it was a man on the screen.

"Yes?" He said trying to be bold

"You are to become agent an of the O.W.C.A"

"Why should I?"

"It's because we all know where Isabella is and you're the only hope to get her back"

"Wait how can I trust you?"

"Fine, hear this…" The Major said turning on the recorded call of Dr. Doofenshmirtz to the evil base

_Start Recorded Call_

"_I have found a new apprentice that could lead the group to victory over the O.W.C.A and Danville and possibly even the world"_

"_Raise the apprentice by the ways of evil; also tell me the name of the apprentice"_

"_The apprentice's name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_"

_End Recorded Call_

Phineas gasped when the recorded call said that someone so sweet and generous become an evil threat to all of Danville and even the world.

"As you see the person that you love the most, more than a friend is being seduced by evil"

"I can't believe this"

"Also you're the only hope to save Danville and Isabella that is why we need you to become an agent of the O.W.C.A. Also if you do save her you need to make her an agent of the O.W.C.A because it's top secret agency"

"Fine you can make me become a secret agent just because a need to save Isabella"

"Ok let's begin"

"What is your full name?"

"Phineas Vincent Flynn"

"Do you solemnly pledge to be loyal to the O.W.C.A?"

"Yes"

"Would you keep this agency a secret forever?"

"Yes"

"You will not tell any of your loved ones about this agency?"

"I won't tell anyone about this very agency"

"Last one" "You will try to make Danville a better place?"

"I will make Danville a better place for other people"

"Good you are now an agent of the agency O.W.C.A" Phineas was given a brown fedora for him to wear when he was in agent mode. Phineas was then immediately given a mission for him to complete. The mission was to save Isabella from the evil clutches of Doofenshmirtz. He was transported to a chopper piloted by Agent B; soon he was above the Doofenshmirtz Building. He dropped by parachute onto the roof of the evil building. Phineas was to enter alone but he had reinforcements on the roof if he needed it. He entered the building and soon he found Isabella, still cute to him but on the inside evil and darkness seduced her heart.

"Isabella" Was all he could say at the moment until he found out that Doofenshmirtz had already found and sent Isabella to take on him. Soon Isabella was right in front of him, staring at him with angry eyes.

"Isabella, it's me Phineas, Phineas Flynn"

"That name doesn't mean anything to me anymore" Isabella said to him fiercely

"Isabella please it's me, remember all the good times we had together"

"Good times, I also remember the bad times when you ignored me especially in Paris, the city of love" "Only your stupid obliviousness kept us apart" Isabella said remembering the bad memories that she had kept in her brain which led her to become a corrupt teenager.

"Isabella, I have changed" Phineas said trying to not sound desperate to Isabella

"No you haven't you are still oblivious"

"No, I can prove it"

"You are oblivious, nothing has changed"

"No. I… I… Isabella I-I love you"

"What?" Isabella said. With those words that had just came out of Phineas' mouth, her nice, generous side began to unfold from being wrapped by the darkness that seduced her all the time, since Doofenshmirtz had been training her. As the feeling of love began to expand from the heart to the entire body, she was beginning to feel mixed feelings towards the love of her life.

"I love you. I began to notice when you didn't come anymore to visit us during our daily summer projects

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Yes"

Isabella began feeling the feelings that she had felt for him, once she had just met him. Her feelings of being angry began to fade away as she heard the love of her life tell her that he loved her. Now her love had expanded almost all the way into her body, she still had a bit of anger in her body. Now the only thing that will take away the rest of her anger was to kiss her, not just a short kiss a long romantic kiss for the two of them. Phineas also thought that the only way to completely eliminate the corruption feeling was to kiss her deeply and romantically. Phineas approached her very carefully just in case her anger took over her body once again. Once Phineas was right in front of her, he leaned in towards Isabella to kiss her. At first Isabella began to retreat as Phineas got closer to her but soon she let herself go to Phineas. Soon their lips met, their first kiss was soothing and very romantic to the both of them.

During the kiss, Isabella love spread right to the part of her heart she still held a bit of her anger and replaced it with pure deep love for Phineas. After they held their lips together for about 2 minutes, they parted.

"Oh Phineas"

"Isabella" Was all Phineas could say after the kiss.

As Doofenshmirtz looked at them with disgust since he hated the happy couples mocking him with their happiness, he saw that the training was all in vain; her corruption ways has been broken because of Phineas. So Doofenshmirtz saw that the only way to stop Isabella from being good once again was to kill her right at the spot. He went to a secret compartment where he kept a laser just in case.

"Isabella" He said loading the laser with radiation and aimed at her. Quickly he shot the first shot but right before it could hit Isabella, Phineas jumped right on front of her so that the laser would hit him not Isabella. Phineas then fell to the floor because of the serious impact of the laser. As soon Phineas fell to the floor Agent P and Agent B fell inside and ran towards the evil scientist to put a manacle on him for his evil things he had done in Danville. As soon Doofenshmirtz saw that two agents were running towards him he ran away from the scene. Soon the two agents appeared with Doofenshmirtz restrained right behind him. The two agents saw the crying Isabella right by Phineas. Phineas was unconscious on the floor but he was internally hurt. Soon an ambulance came right by to pick up Phineas and take him to the hospital. Soon they reached the hospital that they needed to get to.

They set Phineas in a room for surgery to fix his internal organs that needed to be cured. The surgery lasted almost 8 hours but was a complete success for Phineas and the doctors. Isabella waited the whole 8 hours for the surgery to end so she could be sure that Phineas was okay from the laser shot. Once the doctors finished the surgery they allowed visitors to visit Phineas. As soon the doctors came out of the room, Isabella rushed to a doctor to ask if she could enter the room the Phineas was in.

"Doctor how is Phineas?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?"

"Are you sure I could enter the room?"

"Yeah, you love him more than a friend don't you?"

"Yeah, thanks anyways"

"No problem"

Isabella rushed inside and saw that Phineas okay, in fact he was much better than before. She saw that Phineas had just woken up from the amnesia they had given him.

"Phineas are you okay?"

"Isabella, you waited all this time outside?"

"Yeah"

"Wow Isabella you have really changed ever since I just saw you in the Doofenshmirtz Building"

"Yeah"

"Isabella?"

"Yeah"

"I need you to do something right now"

"And what is that?"

"You need to join the O.W.C.A"

"Why do I need to?"

"It's because of security reason"

"Ok then"

Then Major Monogram stepped inside to begin the inauguration for Isabella. Phineas had everything ready for the inauguration for Isabella.

"Let's begin"

"Wait who are you?"

"I am the leader of the O.W.C.A, I am Major Monogram"

"Ok, let's begin"

"Right"

"Ok let's begin"

"What is your full name?"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro"

"Do you solemnly pledge to be loyal to the O.W.C.A?"

"Yes"

"Would you keep this agency a secret forever?"

"Yes"

"You will not tell any of your loved ones about this agency?"

"I won't tell anyone about this very agency"

"Last one" "You will try to make Danville a better place?"

"I will make Danville a better place for other people"

"Good you are now a full secret agent of the O.W.C.A. Here take this fedora for you to wear when you are in agent mode"

"Thanks" Isabella said while she began to grab the fedora to put it on. Once she put it on Phineas also put his own fedora comparing himself and his loved one.

"Look we are both secret agents of the O.W.C.A" Phineas said

"I guess"

"Isabella I want you to do something else" Phineas said convincing Isabella to come closer

"Ok what do you want me to do Phineas?" Isabella said trying to be loyal to Phineas since he had just gone through a serious surgery. She got closer to Phineas to hear what Phineas wanted to say to her. Instead of telling her what she wanted her to do he just gave her another deep kiss. This time this kiss was even more romantic since no one was around them to see what they were doing, since the Major had left when he gave Isabella a fedora. Finally when they parted Phineas told her what Isabella least expected at that very same moment. To Phineas it was the right moment to tell her what he wanted to say, but to Isabella it was a little weird but she accepted that Phineas is not the romantic type, so she decided to go with it anyways.

"Isabella would you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh yes, I would be your girlfriend, Phineas"

Once again the kissed this time even more romantically than all kisses.

"I love you, Phineas"

"I love you Isabella"

**Sorry it took too long but I was grounded for about 4 days. Once I got out of being grounded I finished this story but it would have been in sooner if I made it shorter since this chapter is barely 3,000 words long. Now my question is was it worth the wait, you tell me? The next story is "Which One?" remember it will not be in the Phineas/ Isabella romance section it would be in the romance section but just for Isabella. After I complete that I would make a sequel called "Decisions"**


End file.
